Curing Your Insomnia
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has not been sleeping well for weeks due to the neverending cycle of nightmares every night. Comes Kageyama Tobio, a prodigy setter with an anger management problem. Misunderstandings leading to a sleepover and Kageyama's heart is about to explode? Find out why. [KageHina fluffs]


**A/N:** Yo-ho~ Shiro here! This is my very first Haikyuu fic and I decided to write about Kagehina and their dynamic relationship muahahaha~ I had fun writing about these volleyball dorks so hope you guys enjoy reading it too~ reviews and favs are greatly appreciated! (EDITED, nothing much just added a few words here and there)

 **Warning:** Un-betaed so expect some errors and whatnots

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu isn't mine but it'd be awesome if it was lol

* * *

He looked back. Something dark and black loomed towards him. Panicking, he began to ran. He screamed but none came out. The shadows were gaining on him. Tired, he closed his eyes. Darkness enshrouded his lithe form.

"Shou-chan, wake up dear! It's time for school!" Hearing his mother's loud and clear voice from downstairs, Hinata Shouyou, a first-year at Karasuno High quickly answered back,

"O-okay mom!"

His daily routine was nothing out of norm. Waking up at 6 am. Going to school by bike across the mountains. Classes. Club activities he'd always look forward to. He was in the volleyball club. Volleyball had been his passion ever since he saw the Little Giant, a small player that managed to spike through three taller opponents in a match one fine summer.

Then, the nightmares he had for the past few weeks resurfaced. The scary looking black shadow that would chase him tauntingly, threateningly. As if to say it would engulf him into the darkness of the abyss. Sooner or later. Hinata shuddered. Did it really said that?

When he woke up, he would be drenched with sweat and tears. Hinata had not been sleeping well that he could feel his energy slowly draining out of him. He pedalled slowly, lost in thoughts.

 **BUMP!**

"Wahhh!/Ouch!"

Hinata, too immersed in his reverie, failed to notice a certain raven-haired person walking in front of him until he ran over the unsuspecting boy.

'Urk! Why did I bumped into him out of all people?!'

"Kageyama-kun-forgive-me-I'm-so-sorry-for-tripping-you-it-wasn't-on-purpose-I-swear-please-don't-be-mad!" Hinata blurted out in one breath. He feared for his life. He still wanted to play volleyball!

"Tch, slow down dumbass. I'm not even surprised knowing it was you." The fallen boy scoffed. He was none other than Kageyama Tobio, the setter prodigy with an anger management problem.

Kageyama was about to get up when he felt a sharp pain on his left ankle. He winced, barely managed from letting a scream escaping his mouth.

Hinata noticed what was wrong and silently helped his ex rival up. He felt genuinely guilty for injuring his friend who had the potential to become the next best setter that year.

"Uh, Kageyama.." He didn't knew where to start. It was his carelessness that got Kageyama into this mess. All because of a stupid nightmare. He was not a kid anymore. What was wrong with him?

"Zip it, shorty. I'm fine." Kageyama grouchily answered but he was patting Hinata's head with a weird kind of gentleness Hinata never knew he was capable of showing. "Don't beat yourself too much. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"But, what if you can't play volleyball anymore?!"

Kageyama's eyes glinted dangerously and tightened his grip onto the orange head. "Not a word anymore, boke."

"Ow ow owwww, my head! Leggo! I'm gonna go bald Kageyamaaa~!" Hinata whimpered loudly. His face no longer laced with fear and worries that Kageyama suspected rooted from something else. It was just weird not to see that usual big goofy smile on that always happy go lucky face.

Seeing the usual reaction, he released the small head, faintly missing the touch of the spiky but soft orange hair. Kageyama huffed, "That's more like it, shrimp."

Hinata smiled for the first time that day. He temporarily forgotten about the same terrifying dreams that haunted him for far too long. "Hop on, Kageyama! I'll get us to school in no time!" He continued to grin widely.

Kageyama didn't think he could walk another step. Damn, his ankle must have been twisted or something. 'And I still need to find out what the hell is wrong with the shrimp.' The dark haired boy contemplated for a moment before finally agreeing to the orange head's invitation.

"Okay."

"Yosh, hold on tight! To the infirmary we go!"

"Not so fast, Hinata BOKE!"

Hinata sped down the road at lightning speed, laughing cheerfully while Kageyama clutched to the smaller boy for dear life, cursing along the way.

The ruckus they made did not failed to gain attention from other students they passed by. What best of friends, they thought without thinking twice.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being so careless! I tripped over Kageyama and now he sprained his ankle!" Hinata gave a 90 degree bow to the captain of Karasuno volleyball club, Sawamura Daichi, a third-year.

"Sorry I was careless." Kageyama bowed slightly. He blamed his slow reflex instead.

Daichi sighed. "I see. Hinata, it's alright so stop bowing like that. I know you didn't do it on purpose. And Kageyama, I'll exempt you from any harsh training. How long will it take to recover?"

"..two weeks." Kageyama mumbled. He can't believe he'll be missing training for that long. It's a miracle he had not strangle the life out of the orange haired boy yet.

Hinata simply looked guilty and guiltier. His head hung low in a dejected manner. Then, he felt a soft pat on his head.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Kageyama will heal in no time. Don't blame yourself too much, okay? Sugawara Koushi, who was also a setter, continued to pat his head and smiled kindly to him.

"Suga-san..." Hinata felt his eyes stung. How glad he was to be surrounded by understanding and caring teammates *coughs* well, some of them *coughs* He glanced at a certain raven haired boy.

Just then, the gym door busted open and two loudest members entered, chatting noisily. They were none other than Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the libero and the potential ace of the team.

"Ossu!" Both of them said in unison.

Noticing the tensed atmosphere, Noya asked immediately, "Hey, what's wrong , why the serious faces?" Nishinoya asked jokingly while jumping on Hinata's back. "Yo, Shouyou!" Meanwhile, Tanaka ruffled the mop of orange hair roughly but affectionately. "Hey, chibi."

Somehow, Hinata felt as if a wall had been broken. He realised he's not alone anymore and tears began trickling down his cheeks continuously. Just then, the two first years, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi along with three second-years as well as their soft-hearted ace, Azumane Asahi walked into the gym and joined the rest of the members who looked as if it was the end of the world or something.

Hinata, the ever so bright with sunshine smiles all day long was crying? All eyes were fixed accusingly on Kageyama.

Kageyama intuitively took a step backwards. But it ended making the rest of the members suspected him even more.

Darn it. Just when he thought he had read too much on Hinata's weird behaviour. Now, all of them were blaming it on him? If anything, he should be the one crying, wasn't he? Great, just freaking great.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sugawara was the first to slowly approached the petite boy and pat his back softly. Daichi squeezed the small shoulder gently. "Shouyou don't cry!" Noya and Tanaka gave a few words of encouragement while practically circling the crying boy. Meanwhile, Asahi frantically fussing over the orange haired boy like a worried mother hen. Others still remained baffled.

"Ara? To even make the Queen cry, the King must be heartless." Tsukishima snided quietly, but loud enough to be heard by Kageyama. Kageyama stared hard at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen his whole life. His ears went slightly red due to the remark. He gave a death glare to the bespectacled player before marching off to Hinata who was now sniffing quietly while minding his injured ankle. It didn't hurt as much after they had his ankle bandaged at the infirmary.

"Captain, please excuse me and this idiot for today." Kageyama bowed, grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled the startled boy out of the gym.

"I hope both of them can sort this out peacefully." Daichi sighed. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Sugawara smiled knowingly. "Okay, show's over! Let's practice!" Daichi's Scary Mode is on!

Everyone scrambled to their feet before he could chew their ears out.

"Ossu!"

* * *

"Oi, you're coming home with me. Stay the night. No one's home anyway." Kageyama said while still pulling Hinata by his hand. Hinata flinched but didn't said anything in return. But, Kageyama can somehow knew that the smaller boy was nodding slowly.

The walk home was quiet but calm. However, Kageyama's mind was in a whirlpool of thoughts. Why did he invited this chibi to his home again? Not to mention a sleepover at that! This was a first for him. He knew that because of his personality, he had a hard time finding friends wherever he went.

But, the boy walking behind him had changed that ever since that first time they played against each other during the Interhigh in middle school. Hinata was now his friend instead of foe. The greatest ally, not rival. This good for nothing idiot had been his firsts in countless things already. He was Kageyama's first self proclaimed rival, his first true friend, the first person he ate lunch with, the first to share meatbuns with him even though Hinata was known to never ever share his meatbuns with anyone. He was Kageyama's first-

-love.

Kageyama's face turned bright red and he frantically prayed that Hinata won't notice the mad blush he assumed to be having right now. But what the heck was he thinking, inviting this sunshine smiling boy to his house? Not to mention, a sleepover when no one's home.

The taller boy began to panic. Am I too hasty? Was it wrong to ask Hinata?

But, I do want to know what's going on with him. Kageyama will make sure to dig out the source of the problem no matter what it takes.

Another five minutes later, both of them stopped in front of a double storey bungalow with Hinata gawking at it and exclaimed something that sounded like, 'I didn't know you were rich Kageyama!'

"My room's upstairs. Wanna take a shower first? You look like a mess." Kageyama remarked.

"B-but, I didn't bring anything-." Hinata stammered, looking slightly nervous. "You can borrow my clothes. And you're here to take responsibility for what you've done today." Kageyama smiled dangerously and radiated a menacing aura.

'His eyes are not smiling!' Hinata sweatdropped. Eh? Responsibility? What was Kageyama talking about? Hinata looked confused and tilted his head to one side while crossing his arms. "Hmm~ for what again?" He pouted unconsciously.

'C-cute..!' Kageyama thought subconsciously, his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"T-this, you dumbass." Damn. Did he just stutter? Kageyama lifted his sprained ankle a bit. "How can I possibly climb a flight of stairs alone with no one to help me?"

"A-ah, right." Hinata's face shadowed with guilt yet again. Kageyama slipped his right arm on the shoulders of the shorter boy. "Come on." They climbed up step by step, taking care not to put too much weight on Kageyama's injured foot.

After ten minutes of struggling, they finally reached the door to Kageyama's room. But, Hinata pushed the door ajar too fast he ended up tripping to the floor, of course bringing Kageyama along with him.

 **THUD!**

"O-ow... that kinda hurt..." Hinata whined, rubbing the back of his head. Kageyama opened his eyes and felt something warm underneath him. "Oi, what are you doing, dumb-" He stopped midway when he noticed the position they were in.

Hinata was lying on the ground with Kageyama on top of him after the fall. What's worse, their faces were only inches away, their noses almost touching. Hinata's face was a bit flushed and Kageyama can feel Hinata's hot breath reaching his face.

Kageyama's face turned a dark shade of red immediately. "I'm sorry Kage-!" Hinata instantly froze. As slow as he was, he knew very well the position they're in was rather raunchy. Not to mention weird. They're both guys. Of course Kageyama would wanted to do this with a girl. Suddenly, he felt a tight squeeze in his chest.

"Uhh.. Kageyama-san..?" He began to shift uncomfortably, his hands shaking slightly. Thump! Thump! What's wrong with his heart? It felt harder to breathe too. Suddenly, their foreheads touched and Hinata swore his heart stopped beating for a second. He reopened his eyes hesitantly to see Kageyama's closed eyes and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Don't take it all by yourself. You're not alone. I'm...here. I'm right here."

Hinata stared and stared at his best friend's face. His ex-rival. His now teammate. The very first person who make him feel like he could fly. Who gave him the view from the summit. Who made him invincible.

Who made him fall in love.

He felt something wet streaming down his face. Ah, he's crying again. Were his tear ducts broken or something? The weirdest thing was he did not feel sad but strangely calm and safe. His arms slowly wrapped around the raven haired boy's neck. 'Thank you, Kageyama' came out as a soft but sincere whisper.

After that, Hinata gave the brightest smile he'd ever had with some tears left at the corners of his eyes. Kageyama definitely didn't think that Hinata was the most adorable being on Earth. He almost died out of heart attack, was all.

Soon after, the two of them finished cleaning themselves up and had a light dinner of ramen (since both sucked at cooking). They played video games where Hinata would won every match and won't stop boasting how he easily won over Kageyama so many times. But, for the first time Kageyama Tobio, the ice hearted King of Court, did not retaliate for once. I'll let you off the hook only this time, boke Hinata. He sighed with a smile when the other was not looking.

* * *

It was already an hour past midnight. Kageyama stifled a yawn while saying, "It's getting late. We should sleep now." Thank goodness tomorrow was a Saturday. They won't have to bother with school for the weekend. He did not missed the way Hinata's body tensed up after he said that.

"Don't tell me you're scared, hnn chibi..?" He said tauntingly. Payback time.

"W-w-what do you mean scared? No way I'm scared-" As if on cue, the rain poured down out of nowhere and a lightning struck above the house. A loud cracking sound boomed across the room. "Eep!" The orange haired boy jumped and clung onto the other boy. So, he's afraid of thunders. Kageyama patted Hinata's head, his expression betrayed him. He was grinning like an idiot.

Stop being so cute, dammit.

"Yosh, let's get to bed." Kageyama felt a small hand clutched his t-shirt. "Can I s-sleep with you tonight..?" Hinata's face was contorted with a mixture of fear, embarrassment and shyness. Kageyama's eyes widened a fraction before muttering a 'Yeah, sure.' God, help me.

Another lightning flashed through the window followed by a loud crackling sound. Hinata winced and tightened his grip on Kageyama's shirt. Kageyama quickly closed the curtains and both of them made way to the single bed.

"It'll be quite cramp so hope you won't mind." And don't go having weird thoughts now. Hinata needs me so I'll be here for him. Don't think anything weird. No strange thinking now. Like Hinata sleeping beside me. Hinata wearing my shirt that's too big for him. Hinata's exposed thighs. No! Stop thinking! Bad me! Kageyama reminded to himself repeatedly.

"Sorry to trouble you." Hinata slowly released his grip on the shirt which was now crumpled. "Stop apologising, idiot. You're enough trouble as it is." Kageyama said in a gentle tone. Anyone else who heard him would think that he's a harsh person but Hinata knew he was trying to comfort him.

After they lied beside each other while facing the ceiling, Kageyama started with a slight hesitation. "Whatever happen to you for the last few days? You're not...yourself." Hinata said nothing but turned to face Kageyama, the blanket covering until his nose.

"I..cannot sleep well for the last few days.." Hinata's voice was muffled by the blanket. He continued, "Because I've been having these weird dreams. Nightmares." Kageyama said nothing but hummed softly to show he was listening.

Hinata recounted how dreadful it felt when the dark shadows were chasing him, threatening to swallow him into the abyss. So, he haven't been sleeping well. That explained the dark circles under his brown eyes. The nightmares made him gloomy and lifeless too.

Was there anything he could do to help his precious friend? What could he had said to help him? Kageyama felt helpless and lost for once.

Then, a reminiscence of his childhood flashed through his mind. He was about six years old. One night, he woke up from a very horrific dream and screamed hysterically for his mother. "What's wrong, Tobio-chan?! Are you hurt?" Shook his head. "A bad dream?" He gave a small nod. His mother gently pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead. "It's alright. I'm right here. Whenever you feel scare or unsafe, mummy will always protect you." His body relaxed and he was soon drifted back into slumber.

Kageyama blushed a little upon remembering the embarrassing past and the fact that he wanted to try and do it to Hinata. Hinata needed the sleep. Or else he won't have enough energy to play in matches.

"O-oi, shorty. It'll be alright. I'm right here. I'll fend off the shadows for you. So go to sleep." Kageyama whispered while pulling the other boy closer to him and absent-mindedly running his hand through the soft orange hair. He heard a contented sigh and felt the smaller boy snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight, Kageyama. I'm glad I like you." Hinata finally doze off after weeks of sleepless nights. Kageyama froze. W-w-what did he just said? L-like..? Hinata likes me..? Then, he felt a small hand interlocking with his own hand and he liked the way they fitted each other perfectly.

Kageyama's face easily heated up once more and his eyes were glossy as he stared at the peaceful look gracing the now sleeping boy. He could never win against Hinata, could he?

"That's unfair you know. And I like you too, dumbass." Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead as soon as he confessed. "Goodnight, my idiotic shrimp." He wrapped his other arm around Hinata's waist and was soon drifting off to sleep, welcoming the warmth they shared.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm finally done! So what do you guys think? R &R are most welcomed and will make me smile like an idiot for days~ till then, ciao!**


End file.
